


Angel Bound

by The_Cheshire_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cheshire_Cat/pseuds/The_Cheshire_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for some one on Tumblr who asked for Dean and Cas BDSM with Cas as the bottom, and so this is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Bound

Dean returned to the hotel room to see the most beautiful sight, Cas tied in ropes covered in enochian symbols to the bed. Sam was away and would be for a few days, so Dean had plenty of time with his beautiful angel. Cas moaned Dean's name when he saw him his member twitching begging for release.

"Not yet my love," Dean spoke softly running his hand over Cas' thigh, eliciting a low moan from Cas. Cas' eyes pleaded with Dean to hurry, Dean just laughed and sat at the table watching Cas fall apart, writhing under the gaze of Dean.

"Please Dean," Cas barely managed to get out, straining at the ropes that bound him.

Dean smiled and slowly made his way over to where Cas was bound. He placed a kiss on his bound lover and slowly began removing his clothes, as slowly as he could to drive Cas crazy. Cas moaned and begged dean to hurry up, tugging at his bonds trying his hardest to get free and aid Dean.

Dean smirked wickedly as he finally stood in not but his boxers. Seeing as his lover would not stay still or quiet Dean smiled and whispered he would have to fix that into Cas' ear. Cas moaned and bucked his hips into dean as he straddled his waist. Dean grabbed Cas' tie from the floor and used it to gag Cas so the only sounds he could make were moans and grunts of pleasure.

The sounds went straight to Dean's groin making him harder and harder. Cas knew the sounds where making Dean crazy and began moaning more trying to get dean to hurry.

Dean painfully slowly began kissing down Cas' stomach towards his pulsing member. Cas would have met his end long ago where it not for the tight ribbon Dean tied around his base stopping him.

Cas moaned pleas around his gag begging for release as Dean's mouth enveloped his member. Dean began sucking lightly along the length of Cas' shaft tracing his tongue over the tip before swallowing him all the way down.

Dean nipped and bit slightly as he worked Cas over, he worked Cas' member capturing what little pre-cum leaked out with his tongue. Dean removed the gag and Cas cried out in pleasure pulling harder at the ropes leaving marks on his wrist.

Dean did not give Cas long to moan before placing his fingers into Cas' mouth moistening them before one again removing them. As Dean continued his attack on Cas' member he thrust two fingers into Cas and began scissoring them causing Cas to cry out in waves of pain and pleasure.

As Cas grew hoarse from cries Dean finally decided he had waited long enough and without any warning and in one swift movement Dean removed his fingers from Cas and replaced them with his thick member.

Cas cried out as Dean penetrated his tight hole thrusting in hard as he could hit deep inside. Dean pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting in just as hard as the first time.

Re positioning himself while still inside Cas for a better position to thrust in and hit his sweet spot. Dean gripped Cas tight around the waist and thrust just as hard as he could.

"Dean please…I ne-…AHHH… I need to….OHH…cum please," Cas barely managed to get out as Dean thrust harder and harder.

Dean laughed and gripped Cas' hips tighter, "Now who is the one gripping and raising whom." With that Dean thrust one last time into Cas releasing deep inside him and removing the ribbon from Cas bringing him to completion between the two of them.

Slowly Dean untied Cas from the bed kissing lightly at the bruises already beginning to form. Dean brushed the hair out of Cas' eyes placing a soft kiss on his lips before walking to the bathroom and getting a towel to wipe Cas down. After he finished Dean laid down next to an already sleeping Cas and fell asleep as well in his warm embrace.


End file.
